


when light becomes heat

by JasperMeadows



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Angst with a Happy Ending, Exes to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperMeadows/pseuds/JasperMeadows
Summary: The summer before her senior year at Barnard, Kuvira finally takes the plunge to leave New York and start moving forward. A devastating and life-changing breakup in high school kept her anchored to the city, clinging to sights, sounds, and memories, and it's time for her to move on.So what happens when the very thing she's ready to leave behind meets her where she least expects it?This is a story of friendship turned into romance, of love turned into strife, of rediscovering and reacquainting, and of healing and new beginnings.
Relationships: Kuvira/Opal (Avatar), background Korra/Asami, mention of past Kuvira/Korra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	when light becomes heat

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER:**  
>  I am so excited to share this little world I'm creating with you all. Before you read, I want to be open and transparent with everyone first: this prologue is the only thing I will be posting for the time being. 
> 
> This pairing means so much to me, despite having been in my life for a short time. I haven't felt this invested in a story for a long time and I want to make sure I'm creating it with intention, love, and care. Therefore, I will not be posting the entire story until it is complete. When I'm happy with the whole thing, I will set up a posting schedule and share it so you know when to expect updates. Out of respect for this story and for you all, I don't want to share it as a WIP because I want to make sure it flows exactly how it should, and to ensure you have something concrete to look forward to! 
> 
> This is just how I feel about _this_ specific story and is by no means how I think everyone should write. Everyone engages with fics in their own way and I respect that! I just have a very particular vision for this story and I can't wait to eventually bring you all into this journey. It is currently rated "G" but will eventually be bumped up. Thank you so much and as always, I deeply appreciate any and all comments below. Much love to everyone! ❤️

**__**

**__**

_“Don’t you ever feel like leaving New York?”_

_There was a heaviness in the air, distinct from the humidity that lazily hung over Prospect Park. It was filled with the distant chatter of parkgoers milling about and laced with the aroma of warm plantains on a paper plate. The sun was nothing but a thin band of orange in the horizon and for a moment Kuvira wondered if she could grab the air and clutch it in her fingers like sand._

_Instead, she shifted around on her tattered quilt until she faced Opal, looking into the light green eyes that looked back at her with fond attentiveness. Kuvira noticed the beads of sweat glistening over Opal’s cheekbone. As the sky dissolved into shades of orange and pink, her yellow sundress appeared golden._

_Kuvira hummed for a moment before responding. “I’ve been to Vermont. Does that count?” she asked._

_Opal rolled her eyes and lightly shoved Kuvira’s shoulder. “You know what I mean,” she grumbled, her voice light with laughter. When her breath washed over Kuvira’s face, it smelled like mangoes._

_Kuvira grinned and pushed her body closer against Opal’s, leaning down to pluck the smaller girl’s hand and weave their fingers together. “Not really then. ‘Cause I’d be far away from you.”_

_“Don’t be silly, Kuvira,” Opal admonished. “I’d go with you obviously.”_

_Kuvira didn’t say anything, instead counting the freckles smattered across the bridge of Opal’s nose, beneath her eyes, and on her shoulders. They were never too visible any other time of year which was partly why Kuvira had come to favor the summer despite it being her least favorite season. She still hated the humidity and how her hair clung to her face, even after living in New York her entire life._

_But she loved tracing the constellations of soft brown specks dotted along Opal’s face. She loved seeing the new ones that popped up each year and finding the ones from years prior._

_In the end, she thought it was a worthwhile payoff._

_“Would you really?” Kuvira responded, shyly touching her fingers to Opal’s cheek and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She felt her skin thrum where it met Opal’s and she had to swallow the bashful giggles that bubbled up in her throat._

_There was something surreal about getting to touch Opal like this now. Like she was the sun and Kuvira was the moon, defying reality and always gravitating towards each other._

_Whether it was the heat or something else entirely, Opal’s cheek blazed beneath Kuvira’s hand. It felt similar to the warmth pooling deep in Kuvira’s belly, fierce yet comforting all the same._

_“I promise,” Opal whispered, blinking rapidly. She started to lift her hand until it hovered over Kuvira’s but stopped halfway._

_Kuvira’s throat tightened but it was neither sadness nor anxiety. It was something new and exciting, so much so that it felt like she would burst at the seams if she didn’t speak. She closed the gap between Opal’s hand and her own, wrapping slender brown fingers around her wrist, lifting them until she could brush her mouth over Opal’s knuckles._

_“It’s a promise then.”_


End file.
